BRING IT ON! Band style
by Jaded Kaleidoscope
Summary: The Marching Band has been mocked and ridiculed long enough, will they ever strike back? If so, how?
1. The Final Straw

Bring It On! BAND STYLE  
  
By: Yuri  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to all of us bandies who want to get even with the cheerleaders and football players, and make them appreciate us once and for all!  
  
  
  
The students of Fake City High school all turned around from their shuffling about in their lockers. They were all silent, and none of them moved. Marching down the hallway was Mr. Bebop, the band director, Julia, the Drum Major, and all 187 marching band students. It was amazing how they all kept in step as they walked down to the school office. Mr. Bebop angrily pushed the door open startling the principal and the secretary.  
  
"Alice! GET ME COACH JACK!" Mr. Bebop yelled, making the floor shake with furry. Alice the secretary picked up the school phone and dialed the number to Coach Jack's office in the locker room. "Hello, Jack, please come down to the office immediately, George Bebop would like to have a word with you." She said nervously. As Coach Jack entered the office, Mr. Bebop and Julia shooed the band out into the hallway.  
  
"Jack," Mr. Bebop glared. "George," Jack smirked. "When we entered the band room today, we found that our room had been broken into. Sheet music was everywhere, Plumes were sticking out of instrument bells, and there was CHEWING GUM placed on the blackboard arranged so it said 'THE BAND IS F****ED UP' in big bold pink letters." Coach Jack smirked. "And what would that have to do with me?" Mr. Bebop frowned and held out a Jack's teacher ID card. "This was found by my desk, please explain." Coach Jack gasped when he saw the card in his hand. "Yeah, so what if we did it? We were only telling the truth!" he laughed.  
  
The principal giggled quietly to herself. "Oh you silly boys, you two are just like the students. Jack, please don't do that anymore, and George, try to handle this like a mature adult if this ever happens again. It was barely noticeable, but when she said that Mr. Bebop lost some strands of hair. Julia stood back shocked as she watched George Bebop's face turn red, bright red. Mr. Bebop turned around and stormed out of the office, taking Julia by the arm leading her outside.  
  
The students in the hall made room for the band and the ANGRY man as they marched through the hall in perfect unison again and back to the band room.  
  
"This sucks!" Nick yelled as he scraped more gum off the board.  
  
"GRR, I hate those damned jocks!" Jordan exclaimed as she picked up all of the plumes and neatly put them back in the box.  
  
Out of all the band members they had to stay after school and clean up. "I'm missing a plume," she thought aloud as she crawled about the floor trying to find the missing stick of feathers. What she found behind the timpani made her break out in a cold sweat. "N-N-NICK!" she stammered as she slowly backed away. "Hmm?" he asked as he went to her side. "Oh my God!" he said as he clutched his hair. Before them lay Mr. Bebop's prized baton, "Betsy" he had called it, and it was broken into four different pieces.  
  
Elaine sighed as she watched Chase, The quarterback throw the ball with great ease. She looked at him dreamy eyed and closed her eyes, thinking about the day he would ask her to come with him to the prom. In her fantasy she could here the wonderful playing of a string quartet, and then Chase, dressed in a tux would hold his arm out to her. She would take it and they would dance to the slow rhythm of the quartet. All of the sudden the quartet started going faster and faster and sounded almost brass like, it sounded almost like. the fight song!  
  
Elaine came out of her dream world and put her mouthpiece to her face. She had been so busy dreaming she didn't even hear her cue!  
  
"Elaine," her friend and rival, Kim said as she poked her arm. "We have to get ready for the half time show." Elaine and Kim got out of the stands and put their plumes on. They quickly polished their trumpets and got back into their section.  
  
The band marched around the field creating swirl like patterns. They finally got into their end formation so they spelled out FCHS. The band was about to be lead off the field, but then the cheerleaders stopped them. "Wait a second Mr. Bebop, us cheerleaders made up a special cheer for the band and we would like to do it for you guys!" the ditzy blonde head cheerleader smiled. Mr. Bebop nodded his head. "Thank you, but we'll need a drum can dance" Mr. Bebop looked puzzled as he went through his mind. "Drum Can Dance?" he asked the cheer girl. "Do you mean cadence?" he asked. "What Eva! Just play a cadence!" she smiled as her and the rest of the cheerleaders took their positions.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Now there's a sport that's new around, so plug your ears and go underground! They're so horrible and they don't understand that they're stupid 'because they're in MARCHING BAND"!  
  
The whole crowed jeered with laughter and the football players squealed with delight. Mr. Bebop's face was so red it was purple. "Those dirty little whores!" Julia sneered as she pushed up the sleeves of her uniform. "What did you say?" Kellian, the head cheerleader asked. "I said you're a bunch of dirty little whores!" she shot back. "Jerry! Jerry!" the crowd laughed. "BRING IT ON?!" Kellian said, she never should've said that. "CATFIGHT!" everyone yelled as they took cover.  
  
Julia took her hat and gloves off as the girl showed her long catlike nails, that were painted pink. and the fight of the century commenced.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Battles and Bruises

Bring It On! BAND STYLE  
  
By: Yuri  
  
A/N: ^_^ Just one more part after this. It will take me a few days, but I'll finish ASAP.  
  
PART 2  
  
Julia took her hat and gloves off as the girl showed her long catlike nails, that were painted pink. and the fight of the century commenced.  
  
The band, jocks, and cheerleaders charged onto the field. Plumes against pom-poms, Instruments against footballs! Clouds of dust clouded the sky chasing the crowd away.  
  
Coach Jack tackled Mr. Bebop; Mr. Bebop threw punches at him. Julia the drum major and Kellian the cheer captain were pulling hair, clawing, and screaming to the death.  
  
The band members plus Julia and George Bebop were thrashed and beaten. Julia had broken three nails and had lost a chunk of hair. Mr. Bebop was barely conscious. The football players and cheerleaders laughed as they lay the bruised "geeks" on the grass. "Mercy," One of the flutes cried. "NO," the rest of the band yelled back. "WE MUSN'T GIVE UP!" The preps smirked as they looked down upon the helpless "geeks". "See you geeks later!" they mocked. The cheerleaders threw gum on them and the football players spit.  
  
Mr. Bebop slowly opened his eyes, the drum major and student's faces were filled with worry. "Where am I?" he choked, trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain at his back. "The band room," They said in unison. "I hate them all Julia!" he winced. He went to sit back up, put he grasped his head and fell down again. "AHHH!" he moaned. Kim came with a glass of water some Tylenol. "Thanks." He murmured as he gulped down two pills and and half the glass. "I haven't been able to find Betsy. Where is she?" The students frowned as Jordan brought over the broken baton. "I'm afraid she didn't make it." Elaine said, almost in a whisper. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he passed out again.  
  
Mr. Bebop wondered around the band room for the eleventh time. The students had been sitting in their seats quietly while he thought to himself. Mr. Bebop look suspiciously at the plume box. Something was wrong.  
  
He bent over to look at the plumes, and then the unthinkable happened. A plume jumped out and began to dance! The plume started to do the Macarena when it was interrupted by a pair of drumsticks floating through the air towards his head! He ran around the room screaming like a mad man, until Julia and one of the tuba players had to restrain him.  
  
"Hallucinations!?" Mr. Bebop cried as he spit the thermometer out of his mouth. "What I saw was real! The plume was DANCING! I swear it!" The nurse shook her head. "Go back to class George and quit making up stories!" she booted the band director out of the infirmary and out into the hall.  
  
"ATTENTION!" Julia cried out. The band stood up straight and still. Julia looked like a soldier because she was wearing her uniform. "Those preps have been ruining our reputation! They are driving Mr. Bebop absolutely mad! WILL WE ALLOW IT?"  
  
"NO DRUM MAJOR!!" They answered back army style.  
  
"According to things that I've been told.  
  
A prep's heart is mean and cold!" They chanted.  
  
NOW STUDENTS! HERE IS OUR PLAN! IF WE SUCCEED, THE PREPS SHALL NEVER BUG US AGAIN!" Julia cried as she announced the BIG plan that they were going to unleash that night at the football game, and it would continue all week.  
  
Mr. Bebop sat at his desk in the band room. He was trying to glue Betsy back together, but it was hopeless. His little baton was no more.  
  
"Pssst! Hey bub!" whispered a voice behind him. Mr. Bebop turned around and gasped. A plume was standing behind him! "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Mr. Bebop screamed as he ran towards the door, only to find that it was jammed. "We just want to play." the plume announced. All of the sudden, Mr. Bebop's CD player turned on, playing old Irish step dancing tunes. Then all of the plumes jumped out of the box and began to do River Dance!  
  
"PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE!" he cried and kicked and screamed. "GEORGE?" called Julia's voice fro outside. "The door's stuck!" she wiggled the knob around and tried to open it.  
  
The plumes kept dancing around the poor band director who was now balled up sucking his thumb. Then boxes of Reeds opened and the reeds joined in their lively dance. Then came the drum sticks, and bottles of valve oil.  
  
"GEORGE!" Julia and the rest of the band cried as they burst through the door and saw the hysterical man on the ground. "THE PLUMES!" he cried. Julia looked over at the plume box. "They're right where you left them." She said as she took his arm and pulled him up. "We have formulated the perfect scheme to get back at those dirty tramps and jocks! But we need you, General George Bebop, to call the militia!" she announced. "Militia?" he gasped as he wiped away his tears. "Your Jazz band, concert band, and the Color Guard!" she answered as she shook Mr. Bebop's hand. 


	3. The Band Strikes Back PRT 1

Bring It On! BAND STYLE  
  
By: Yuri  
  
A/N: Ooh you like my story so far? Well this just so happens to be the last chapter. Also, I put some romance up ahead, with two people you might not have suspected. I love romance stories ^_^; and this is going to be one long part, so I broke it into two chapters.  
  
  
  
PART 3: chapter 1  
  
"We have formulated the perfect scheme to get back at those dirty tramps and jocks! But we need you, General George Bebop, to call the militia!" she announced. "Militia?" he gasped as he wiped away his tears. "Your Jazz band, concert band, orchestra, and the Color Guard!" she answered as she shook Mr. Bebop's hand.  
  
Mr. Bebop paced back and forth in front of about 450 students. They were all from the Jazz and concert bands, the orchestra, and some were from color guard. They were all standing in neat long rows, with their arms at their sides. "The time has come," he began. "To take back what is ours! This will be a battle that will live on in our hearts for all of eternity. It will be fierce, and some of you may not return from thong action hell, but we must all try our best. DAMN THE PREPS OR GIVE ME DEATH!" he yelled. The entire army cheered as he left the podium and helped Julia up. "Now grease up your slides, oil your valves, hold the flags, sabers, and rifles, rosin your bows, and prepare for battle!" "YES DRUM MAJOR!" they all shouted in unison as they saluted her.  
  
Mr. Bebop looked up at Julia, who was now trying to adjust her plume, but it just wouldn't stay on. "Here, let me help you." He said as he took the plume in his hands and placed it on the hat. "Thanks Geo." She said quickly turning away. It was quite apparent that she had been blushing. George did the same. "Ooh! It looks like someone has a crush on the drum major!" Elaine and Kim laughed. "OH SHUT UP!" he yelled as he threw a baton at them, hitting Kim in the head. The two girls ran off behind the band room to spy on George and Julia, what they heard behind them made them cringe.  
  
"H-H-Help me!" someone weakly cried behind them. "Oh my God, It's Patrick!" Elaine gasped as they knelt at the beat up sousaphone player's side. "I think my leg's broken!" he cried. "No shit Sherlock!" they said as they noticed the bone sticking out of the skin. "I'll go get help!" Kim cried as she ran towards George and Julia. "Who did this to you?" Elaine asked the poor sophomore. "Coach Jack, Chase, and a few other football players." Elaine felt the blood from her face drain. Chase? How could he have done such a thing? She thought as she felt tears begging to form. "They have the others." Patrick said as he passed out. Elaine looked back and screamed. The whole bass line was missing! No tubas, bass clarinets, trombones, baritones, euphoniums, baritone saxophones, even the string bass and cello players were gone!  
  
"There is no way we can march tonight without the marching band bass line!" Julia cried as she threw her baton at the ground. "I can't believe they kidnapped them!" George said as his hair seemed to come to life like it did when he got mad. "We won't march at tonight's game." Julia said. "We will fight, and we will conquer!"  
  
The rest of the band, color guard, and other militia were assembled back into their straight lines. Julia was stepping down from the podium, just as George Bebop stopped her. "Julia Merriman, please listen to me," he said as he took her hands. "After this battle is over and won, will you." he said as he kneeled down and took out a velvet box. Julia's eyes lit up. "Marry me?" he opened the box and showed what was inside. Inside the box was a gem incrusted mace baton, with "Julia" engraved in gold. Everyone was silent as they waited for Julia's response. "You would make me the happiest man in the world, and I would make you the happiest woman in the world." he said as he watched tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I.I." she stammered. A percussionist started to roll on a snare drum.  
  
"YES!" she cried as she kissed George. George's eyes nearly popped out of his face, like they did when he was mad or just plain insane.  
  
(Meanwhile, in some classroom inside the school.)  
  
The entire bass line huddled up in the center of the room, trying to stay away from the full blast air conditioner. Not even the wool uniforms could keep the cold away.  
  
"What the hell are they trying to do? Freeze us?" the string bass player said. "No duh!" the rest of them yelled back. "We need to find some way to get out of here." Jenny, one of the cello players cried. "It's been hours since we last ate, I'm hungry!" the bass player whined again. "MMMMM!" another cello player exclaimed from the corner of the room. They all turned around and looked at him eating something.  
  
"Geoff, what are you eating?" Kaitlin, the trombone section leader asked as she looked over the cello boy's shoulder. "NOTHING! IT IS MINE! ALL MINE!" he cried. Kaitlin took the object out of his hands and laughed. "You're f****ed up Geoff!" she shouted as she threw the object at Jenny. "ROSIN?! YOU WERE EATING ROSIN?!" she screamed. "Yes. It is quite tasty too." She laughed.  
  
(Back to the others now.)  
  
Elaine and Kim tiptoed into the school halls. Kim made a gun figure with her hands and rolled on the floor. "Stop it you idiot! We have to find the bass line!" she scolded her as she dragged her by her collar.  
  
(Now, to the bass line again!)  
  
Kaitlin and a few other people picked the bass player up. "You see, you're light enough for us to hold, and thick headed enough to break down that door!" she laughed. "NOOOOOOO!" he cried in a high pitched voice. "Ready, one, two, three."  
  
(Back to Elaine and Kim)  
  
Kim and Elaine came to Ms. Killakid's class and saw that there was a key still in the keyhole. Kim turned the key and opened the door, just as the bass line was using the bass player a battering ram. They all crashed into each other and sent each other flying in different directions.  
  
"The mission was successful!" Elaine and Kim said as they lead the freezing bass line to the "band camp" outside the band room. "Thank you Elaine and Kim!" she smiled. "I don't have any awards to give you, but I can give you this, will you two be bridesmaids at my wedding?" she asked. "Kaitlin helped us also!" Elaine and Kim said as they pointed to the confused trombone girl. "Wedding, what wedding?" Kaitlin asked. "She may be a bridesmaid too." Julia smiled. Jordan and Nick told the bass line about the proposal incident.  
  
"ATTENTION!" 'General' George Bebop shouted. "Now's the time, the game is over, and they are still on the field assembling their troops. Orchestra, Jazz and concert bands, watch how the marching band marches, as of that's how you must march onto the battle field." He announced as he and his fiancé stood in front of the army. Julia signaled for a drum cadence, and they began to march to the football field, where a bloody battle awaited.  
  
(A/N: This part of the story was highly influenced by the song, Mars, Bringer of War, by Gustav Holst. If you would like to have a midi of it playing in the background while you read this part, you can download it here. http://www.angelfire.com/geek/animecafe/mars.mid I recommend you download the midi to listen to because it really brings out the story, if you have it on CD or have an mp3 of it that would be even better!)  
  
The "geeks" made their way to the field. Their instruments shimmered beautifully in the night. George looked over nervously at Julia, who was biting her lower lip. "Just stand your ground." He whispered in her ear. She sighed as she looked at the other end of the field, where the preps where now emerging from the shadows. George and Julia blew their whistles and signaled for a forward march.  
  
The drum kept playing, Jordan played "Yankee Doodle" on the flute, and the rest of them continued on to the center of the field. George and Julia's faces were inches away from Jack and Kellian's.  
  
"Get ready to die band dorks!" Jack laughed as he looked at the "engagement baton" in Julia's pocket. "He he," he chuckled deep within his throat. "Too bad you won't be alive to savor you wedding." Kellian smirked as she went back to the cheer squad. Jack went back to the jocks.  
  
"GO!" Everyone screamed in perfect unison.  
  
(I hope you have the midi playing ^_^)  
  
Everyone charged forward shouting battle cries.  
  
(1st battle George and Jack)  
  
George took out his new baton he just bought. He glared at Jack who was now running towards him. If everything went right, the baton would make its way through his chest.  
  
Jack leaped into the air, seconds from tackling Mr. Bebop.  
  
George held his breath and pushed the baton outwards. only to miss by a few millimeters. Jack grabbed the baton away from him and held it over George's quickly beating heart. "M-Make it fast, for Julia's sake." He shivered as he closed his eyes and looked away. "Awe, isn't that sweet?" he smiled in a mocking tone. Jack's hand came crashing down as fast as lightning.  
  
(2nd battle Julia and Kellian)  
  
Julia swatted Kellian with her normal baton, and Kellian did back flips through the air, dodging every swat. Julia grabbed for the blonde's hair and pulled really hard, VERY HARD. Kellian fell to the ground unconscious as Julia stood up to catch her breath. "KELLIAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chase screamed as he ran to his girlfriend's aide. "Bitch!" he yelled as he swung his leg under Julia's, making her fall, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air as she saw the jock's foot, coming closer to her head.  
  
(3rd Battle All the band and militia)  
  
The band was doing quite well. Many jocks and cheerleaders had been knocked down by their brass and wooden instruments. That was, until they got the torches.  
  
"AHHH! THEY'VE GOT FIRE!" Kim screamed as she took the plume off her hat and dropped it. Some plumes were set on fire, and some band members weren't lucky enough to be able to take the plume off in such short time.  
  
The color guard chased the preps with their swords, rifles, and flagpoles. The orchestra and other bands used their instruments as well.  
  
(Back to George and Jack)  
  
Jack's hand came crashing down as fast as lightning, and then stopped right before it could penetrate the skin. Jack groaned as he realized that George was able to knee him in the abdomen before he could be stabbed by his own baton. Jack toppled back and grabbed his stomach as he began to cough. George quickly turned to find Julia.  
  
(Now back to Julia)  
  
She gasped for air as she saw the jock's foot, coming closer to her head. "JULIA!" Elaine, Kaitlin, and Kim screamed as they smacked the jock upside the head with their trumpets and trombone. "Julia!" George yelled as he helped his girl up. The two people looked around. There were unconscious preps everywhere. There were few band and color guard down, but they were all still wide awake. "TROOPS! DRAG THESE PREPS AND INJURED SOLDIERS TO THE BAND ROOM!" Mr. Bebop cried. The band caught their breath, wiped the sweat and dirt off of them, and took their prisoners of war. Little did those preps know what was to be in store for them when they woke up in the morning, 4:00 in the morning to be exact. 


	4. The Band Strikes Back PRT 2

Bring It On! BAND STYLE  
  
By: Yuri  
  
A/N: Here's the last part of the story, and after this I'll post an epilogue. In this chapter, the POW will be punished, and Julia's past will be revealed. Oh yes, just incase you didn't know, this "Kim" girl is actually me. My real name is Kim. Try to count how many times I get hit with stuff! I like to pick on myself.  
  
PART 3: chapter 2  
  
Little did those preps know what was to be in store for them when they woke up in the morning, 4:00 in the morning to be exact.  
  
The band sat around a camp fire outside the band room. Wounds were being treated and wedding plans were being made, then Kim spoke up. "Uh, wait a second! Julia's only a senior! She's 17 years old! She can't get married!" Kim cried as she faced the band director. "And you Mr. Bebop, you're 23!" she added. "Well, uh." he looked back at Julia who nodded her head. "Julia isn't really who you think she is."  
  
The entire band and militia gathered around the fire for. story time with Julia and George!  
  
"You see, I am actually 22 years old," Julia announced. "When I was young, my parents couldn't afford for me to go to school, let alone play an instrument. When I was seven, they told me to wait at the park while they went to go get my teddy bear from the house. I waited for them to come back for nearly an hour, and soon the child protection people came and took me away, to another family that ended up sending me to school, and bought me my first clarinet. But because I started school so late, I had to be held back." She said as she ended the tale.  
  
"Awe!" they all cried, wiping tears from their eyes. Everyone went up by the podium for a big group hug. George turned around trying not to show any weakness during this time. "Alright everyone, it is now 3:59, GET INTO FORMATION NOW!" George yelled. The band all scattered to their sections as George went into the band room to awaken the sleeping preps, and give them the camp day of a lifetime.  
  
George blew his whistle and yelled. "GET UP YOU BUNCH OF LAZY ASSES AND GET OUT THAT DOOR!" he yelled as he handed each prep an instrument. "GET WITH YOUR SECTIONS NOW!" he chased the popular brats out of the band room and into their sections with the band.  
  
The preps were too shocked to protest, so they all did what they were told. Kellian held a flute in her arms, Chase was struggling to hold the four tenor drums up, and the rest of the preps were learning how to play their instruments. They didn't want to however, but they knew better than to argue against a color guard and her saber.  
  
"Ha, you think you can punish me by making me play such a puny instrument?" Kellian laughed. "You're right little missy. DROP AND GIVE ME TEN! And Kim, bring me a trumpet for this little girl." George yelled, taking away Kellian's flute. Kim brought a trumpet over and laid it by her face as Kellian finished her last pushup, then she was taken to the trumpet section.  
  
Julia stepped onto the podium and took out her 'engagement baton'. "HORNS UP!" she yelled. Everyone snapped their instruments up, except for the cheerleaders. Julia had steam coming out of her ears. "Why won't you put your horns up?" she asked the brass cheerleaders. "Our lipstick!" they cried as they pointed to their mouths, which were painted with red or pink. The color guard took out their wooden rifles and stared at the preps, who now decided to listen to Julia. "HORNS UP!" she shouted. EVERYONE did this time, except Chase who shouted, "F**K!" really loud. "Chase, why did you say that?!" George yelled as he glared him down. Chase showed him his bleeding lip. During "horns up" he hit his mouth with the mouth piece really hard. "Go run five laps!" he yelled as he pointed his finger to the track. Chase ran like the wind.  
  
The whole day continued like that, and by the time the sun went down, the POW were locked back into the band room, and the band was to camp outside again.  
  
"I'm hungry" Kim whimpered as she cuddled up by the fire. Julia, Jordan, Nick, and Elaine went to Happy Hal's Happy Hamburgers to get them some dinner. "Kim, why do you complain so much?" Kaitlin asked. "Why do you complain about my complaining?" she retorted. Mr. Bebop rolled his eyes. "Girls, why don't you make yourselves useful like the rest of the band and clean up around here?" he said as he pointed to the rest of the band pushing garbage with push brooms. He handed them a broom and a sweeper and sent them off.  
  
Everyone changed into their pajamas and got into their sleeping bags, but everyone was too excited from the revenge they were going to get. George allowed them to stay up, as long as they were quiet.  
  
Mr. Bebop looked at Julia who was already asleep. He found it hard to imagine that he was going to be waking up next to her for the rest of his life. She looked so pretty to him just then. The glow of the fire cast playful shadows amongst her face. "AWE, HOW ROMANTIC!" Kim squealed getting all heart eyed. Mr. Bebop threw his pillow at her. "HEY!" she cried as she threw it back. "PILLOW FIGHT!" the band screamed as they all took their pillows and started a pillow flying frenzy.  
  
The preps looked out the band room window. "Oh my gosh, they are like so totally immature!" Kellian said.  
  
Mr. Bebop hit the kids upside the head with his pillow. They squealed like little kids as they all tried their best to beat him. It was George against 187 kids. Who would win? Just then, Julia woke up and grabbed her pillow. "GIRLS AGAINST GUYS!" she screamed as they all broke up into teams of guys and girls. The guys all whined. "That's not fair! You have the color guard girls!" the girls rolled their eyes as Julia lead them to pillow fight victory.  
  
By the end of the fight, cotton and feathers were everywhere. Everyone was tired, and they all drifted to sleep without any complaints about not being tired.  
  
(Enter George Bebop's Dream Sequence)  
  
George strolled down the football field, carrying a trombone in his arms. He had played the trombone when he was in high school. Everything was silent, and he was alone. "Something's wrong." he said as he looked around the field. Someone was watching him.  
  
All of the sudden he heard the sound of a clarinet behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. Then he heard the sound of something fall behind him. He turned back around and saw Julia's engagement baton on the grass. He picked it up and started to walk faster to the end zone of the field. Something was waiting there, and he needed to know what it was. He clutched the baton and trombone to his chest as he passed the 100 yard line.  
  
And there stood Coach Jack, grinning evilly. "What did you with Julia?" he asked the coach angrily. He didn't answer. "WHERE'S JULIA DAMMIT?" he asked. The coach pointed to a door. "Open the door, and you will find her." he said before disappearing into thin air. "Shit, this is just like a video game." He said as he reached for the door and opened it.  
  
Julia was there, he hands were bound behind her, and her face was pale. "JULIA!" he cried as he let his trombone crash to the ground along with the baton. "He did this, didn't he?" he cried. Julia looked up at him with sad eyes. "There is no room for music in this world anymore." She whispered. "And without music, there is no need for us." She added as she took in her last breath, and slowly closed her eyes. "NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!" he cried as he went to put his face in his hands, only to find that his hands were disappearing. Without music, there is no need for us. no need for us. no need.  
  
(End the dream)  
  
George snapped his eyes opened and looked around the camp. Julia was still asleep in her angelic state. "She's right." He whispered to himself. "Without music, there's no need for us, we can't let our music program die!" he shouted triumphantly. "SHUT UP!" the band yelled. Mr. Bebop blushed with embarrassment and slowly went back to sleep.  
  
Mr. Bebop walked into the band room and woke the preps up. "NOW GET IN THOSE UNIFORMS NOW!" he yelled as he pointed to the uniform rack. "Wait, we need to go to the locker rooms!" Alex, the next best cheerleader whined. "No, the band has to change on buses when they go to competitions, there is no girl and boy buss. It's co-ed. NOW CHANGE IN THE UNIFORMS AND GET TO YOUR SECTIONS!" he yelled as he left and slammed the door.  
  
The preps got in the sections with the band. Their hair was all neatly put into their hats, except for Alex's. "Now, now Alex, why is it that you have your ponytail sticking out of your hat?" Mr. Bebop asked in a mocking tone. "Because, I don't want to ruin my beautiful hair!" she protested. "Oh really? Well, now since you couldn't follow my instructions, your hair is REALLY going to be messed up." He smirked as he pulled out a pair of scissors and cut of the ponytail. Alex gasped as she watched her blonde ponytail fall to the ground. "What the hell?!" she asked. "I wrote the instructions of how to dress properly on the band room white board. You should've followed them." He smiled as he went back to the podium to join Julia.  
  
"Play the concert b flat scale, and chromatic scale. Each scale will be in 4/4 time, the tempo is moderato and play each note for two counts." Julia instructed as he lifted her baton. She even counted out loud to help the preps. "1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4!" she shouted, glaring at them. She cut them off as scowled. "WATCH ME!" she screamed at the preps as she brought her arms up again. "This time, play like this, 1 e and a 2 e and a 3 e and a 4 e." she announced. To her amazement, the actually played it right.  
  
After they played lip slurs and drills, Mr. Bebop passed out their new marching diagrams. The band members and color guard all sighed. This march was going to be too easy for them, especially the song!  
  
The preps marched back into the band room and rested after their long days work, but secretly, they were plotting against the band.  
  
Julia, Kim, Elaine, and Kaitlin all gathered around a big bridal catalog. They were trying to decide colors and style of clothing. "I like sea foam green!" Kim smiled as she pointed to one of the pictures. "No, I think navy would be much better." Kaitlin said as she pointed to another.  
  
"Come one girls, we're going shopping!" the rest of the band members said as they pulled them up. A night out on the town with the band, how fun!  
  
Everyone came back from their shopping trip happy. Julia had all the arrangements made, the rings and clothes were bought, and she had registered at Sears! Then, just as they made their way to the school, they saw smoke billowing out of the band area!  
  
They ran to the band room to see it burning to the ground. "NOOO!" George cried as he ran into the room, pulling out instruments and uniforms. "The preps aren't in there!" George yelled. Then he was tackled by someone.  
  
The preps had escaped from the room and set in one fire, and had been waiting to ambush the band. The preps all came at the unsuspecting band, knocking them to the ground, beating each and every one! "George!" Julia yelled as she ran towards the unconscious band director, but was then knocked down by some heavy shadowy figure, knocking her out instantly.  
  
George woke up and groaned. He was tied to a basketball post in the gym. "Glad to see you're awake." Jack smirked. George looked around for the students and Julia, but they were all missing. "Where are they?!" he asked. He felt a sharp pain rip through his side as he strained to get lose from the ropes. "AH!" he cried as he bit his lip. Jack hit George upside the head. "You jackass!" he sneered. "Who the hell do you think you are making my men march out there like a bunch of sissies?" Mr. Bebop closed his eyes. "Answer me dumb shit!" Jack yelled, punching him again. George glared at him through his swollen black eyes.  
  
"First answer mine! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!" he cried. Jack laughed. "I made sure they were taken care of." he grinned. "You- you killed them?!" he cried in disbelief.  
  
"Of course. You should've seen how pathetic it was. They were begging for mercy as they were being mauled by my men. I took care of Julia myself. Oh yes, she was a hard one alright. She kicked and screamed like a little child when I held her down. She started to pray as I brought my knife up, and before I took the final blow she told me to tell you that she loves you, then KACHING!" he laughed as he moved his finger across his neck. George felt his heart stop when he heard those words. His breath was slower and heavier.  
  
"Awe, is the little sissy band baby gonna cry?" Jack mocked as he watched tears begin to well up. "You murderer," George whispered. "Why do you insist on making us musicians miserable?" he asked. "Why should we be punished for not only doing things we do well, but also things we love?" George asked. Jack stared at him. "Because you are a geek, there is no place for music in this world." He laughed.  
  
Then George felt the ropes on his wrists loosen. "Is that the best you can come up with?" George asked as he played around with the ropes some more. "What do you mean by that?" Jack asked as he took out his FCHS football pocketknife. "You have no real purpose for this!" George yelled. "Oh really?" Jack said stunned. "Good-bye George, have fun in Hell!" Jack's arm came closer to Mr. Bebop's head every second, then the ropes broke.  
  
Jack fell to the ground as the knife was knocked out of his hand by George's baton. George picked his knife up and ran out the doors of the gym, and into the darkness of the school. Something was telling him to hold onto hope, telling him to look for the light.  
  
George ran into the halls of the school, his heart was racing, and there was some voice that told him to keep running. Something inside was giving him hope. Something was telling him that they were all still alive.  
  
George burst into the choir room and gasped. Julia was there, and so were the others! They were tied to chairs and had duct tape over their mouths. Mr. Bebop Untied Julia and took the tape off. "He was bluffing!" he cried happily as he took Julia into his arms. "George!" Julia cried as she hugged him back. "You're all alive!" he said as he began to untie everyone.  
  
"Kellian and Chase told us you killed yourself!" the band cried. Everyone, even Mr. Bebop gathered in for a big group hug. "Julia, Jack told me you were dead, he said all of you were dead!" George exclaimed as he tried to dry his tears.  
  
George swept Julia off her feet and led the band out if the class and to the ruins of the old band room. They all surrounded its ashes and sighed. "Tomorrow I will address the school board." George sighed as he sifted through the ashes. "We'll come too." Julia said smiling. "Everyone, the war is over." Mr. Bebop announced. "But no one won." Nick said. "This was a war that no one could win. It would continue forever, and the hate would never stop." He explained as he looked up towards the sunrise. Julia put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "That was well said." She kissed his cheek, making him blush. "WOOOOO!" Kim cried. "You're lucky I don't have anything to throw at you!" Mr. Bebop yelled. Everyone chuckled as they all looked up at the sun rising over the hills. 


	5. Epilogue

Bring It On! BAND STYLE  
  
By: Yuri  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a fun fic, but every story has an end.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The School Board ended up firing Coach Jack for his behavior and attempted murder. They hired a new football coach, who was a band person when he was in middle school. A new bigger and better band room was built, and on the side was a plaque reading,  
  
"Fake City High School Instrumental Music  
  
Instructor: George M. Bebop"  
  
Julia and the rest of the seniors graduated and went on to college, and a few months after graduation, Julia had her wedding.  
  
(WEDDING SCENE)  
  
Kim, Elaine, and Kaitlin each had a different colored dress on (they couldn't decide on a color), and as they walked down the aisle, they noticed the band students in the audience laughing.  
  
Julia made it to the alter where George and the preacher waited.  
  
The said their vows, and exchanged the rings, and kissed, then it was time for the PARTY!  
  
Kim went over to Nick and asked him why people were laughing when they were walking down. "It was because you guys were in step." He laughed. Kim looked confused. "Eh he and that was funny?" Nick shrugged.  
  
"Hey Kim, Come one, she's gonna throw the flowers!" Kaitlin said as she took Kim away to where Julia and a bunch of other girls were. "ONE TWO THREE!" she shouted as she threw the bouquet back. It flew through the air and hit Kim on the head. Kim grabbed it and jumped up and down. "I'm going to get married next!" she smiled. "To who?" Elaine and Kaitlin teased. Nick waved at her. "OH MY GOD!" they laughed.  
  
(End wedding)  
  
Geoff the cello player ended up dying from eating too much rosin. Coach Jack is now a school janitor and is on probation.  
  
And what ever happened to that poor beat up sousaphone player Patrick? The world may never know. 


End file.
